


Lovely

by bubble_bobb



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Crying, Developing Relationship, Don't Read This, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Minho Is "straight", Not Beta Read, Sexuality Crisis, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, doesn't make sense at times, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Minho just turned his head when he wasn't supposed to and a lot of things happened after that.





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo  
Hope you enjoy  
This is a mess so I don't blame you if you don't like it  
Kudos and/or comments are always appreciated ♥
> 
> (Title: Billie Eilish; Lovely)

Felix has never been open about his feelings. He usually kept everything to himself, suffocating it inside him and struggling with it alone. So when he realized what Minho really meant to him, he knew it would be harder than ever before.

Minho is someone Felix was always very interested in, even if it was only in a friendship way at first.

You see, Minho is special.

Minho is beautiful in his special ways. Felix noted that right when Chan introduced him to Minho. Felix couldn't take his eyes off of him, even though he didn't feel anything towards him at the time.

Of course that Felix had a few crushes before, like Jisung or Seungmin, but those were mostly just people he was very close with. When he really thinks about it, he can't even consider them crushes, maybe just a strong feeling of affection.

But when it comes to Minho, the older boy was Felix's best friend for over three years and Felix never saw him as anything more than just that. A best friend. A loyal and caring best friend.

But for the last few months Felix has been struggling with how he actually sees the older.

Minho is someone Felix can trust and tell everything to. Minho is like Felix's diary and vise versa.

He didn't believe in love before either but Minho made him think about it a lot. The way Minho smiled at him and how he always sounded so excited while talking to him or anyone, really, Felix felt his heart flutter.

Especially when he came to him one day, softly knocking at his door in the middle of the night, telling him how much he regrets everything about dating and how happy he was when he was alone.

The younger watched Minho while he slowly fell asleep next to him, thanking him for being so good to him and being there when he needs him. Felix felt the same way.

And so Felix tried his best, he did everything for Minho, and Minho looked so happy and grateful when they hung out. The younger always wanted to see Minho like that, it made him happy.

It was only about two months after that happened when Felix admitted it to himself. He felt something more towards the older boy. He felt something stronger than just friendship, stronger connection to him.

The older became more open about himself and more understanding towards Felix.

He would sometimes make Felix stay with him before he fell asleep or he would call him in the middle of the day for no actual reason.

That made Felix fall harder and harder every day, it made him love Minho more and more as the time went by. But Minho didn't see him that way, Felix knew.

But Minho deserved to move on, do better, have someone better, so why not Felix?

He is his best friend after all. He knows everything about him and he's positive Minho knows everything about him from all the stories and small talks they had.

And Minho was always willing to help Felix even when he was the one who needed it the most.

~

Felix moves his head a little to the left, glaring at the older while clutching his controller tightly in his hands. Minho turns his head as well and only grins at him, putting the controller down next to him.

He leans back against the wall and laughs before turning his body to face Felix. The younger rolls his eyes playfully, turning as well so they're facing each other.

"I said I never lose."

Minho tells him with a cocky smirk and Felix rolls his eyes again, pointing at Minho.

"That's not true, I won the last time."

"Yeah, but I won the one before that, and the one before and-"

Felix brings a hand up to Minho's mouth, covering it and successfully shutting him up. The younger loosens his grip on his controller again, reaching for Minho's as well and dropping it in his lap.

"One more time, I'll win this one."

He says, eyes already fixated on the TV screen as he selects another round. Minho shakes his head, taking the controller and sighing while shifting to sit more comfortably.

"If you don't, you're buying me dinner."

Felix's breath hitches at that but he ignores it, instead focusing on his playing, hoping to win, though he would love to take Minho out for dinner. Maybe he would finally get the courage to tell him.

His mouth falls open when Minho beats him in the few minutes of playing without any difficulty and he looks at his hands.

What is wrong with him today?

Any other day, Minho would already be complaining about him cheating because he is winning for the sixth time in a row.

So why is he fucking it up today?

Is it because of the older?

The way the older smiles whenever he wins or just the way he looks today, Felix could only describe him as absolutely stunning. Even though he doesn't like the clothes themselves, they somehow look good on Minho.

The older laughs again, stretching his arms out in front of him while closing his eyes. Felix gets up on his knees from his previous spot, shifting closer to the older while facing his side.

He leans in closer, ready to say something right into his ear, which he knows Minho hates.

He gets a little closer, accidentally placing a hand on Minho's thigh when he loses balance. The older looks to the side, his eyes widening when he's met face to face with Felix. Being only about few inches apart, he gulps thickly.

The younger scans his face, his eyes stopping on his full lips. He slowly blinks.

_This is so stupid._ Felix thinks to himself, glancing back to Minho's eyes. The older doesn't move away, only watches what Felix decides to make as his next move. The younger shakes his head, so what if it doesn't go as he wants it to, he has to let it out, somehow.

_It's now or never Felix_. The younger leans in, pressing his lips against Minho's in a split second. The other boy's eyes get even wider as he looks at Felix this up close.

The younger's eyes are squeezed shut and eyebrows drawn together. His lips feel chapped but soft at the same time.

Now that Minho really looks at him, he could count each and every single one of Felix's freckles. It's cute.

Felix's eyes slowly flutter open and to his surprise, after a few painfully long seconds which feel like an hour, Minho slowly turns his head to the side, still looking at Felix.

The younger feels his heart flutter and he does the same, sighing on the inside when Minho doesn't pull back or laugh at him. The older's eyes just close and a hand is placed on Felix's own.

But Felix also wants to know why, why is Minho doing this?

Is he just curious of what it feels like?

Is it because he doesn't want Felix to feel bad for leaning in?

It can't be because he feels the same as Felix, no one ever did and no one will.

Minho squeezes his eyes shut tighter, the hand that was on the younger's now coming up to push at his chest gently but enough to actually move him.

The younger doesn't hesitate in following Minho's moves, obediently laying on his back while the other crawls on top of him with each arm on either side on Felix's head.

The blonde cracks open his eyes and looks at Minho, his arms shakily wrapping around the other's back.

This still feels like a dream, a very enjoyable one for sure, but a dream. And if it really is a dream, he might as well just enjoy it.

A tongue is soon pushing past his lips and he gasps, letting the older in. The video game plays silently in background as Minho slides his tongue over Felix's, getting more comfortable in his position.

Felix sighs into his mouth, tilting his head to feel more of the older.

The younger tightens his hands in Minho's hoodie, following the older's lips when he pulls back a little. The older presses a light butterfly kiss to Felix's lips before slowly opening his eyes.

His eyes widen when he looks down into Felix's, the younger's red swollen lips parted while he lets out harsh breaths.

"Felix."

He says slowly, voice cracking at the and eyes pooling up with tears. A tear rolling down the older's cheek snaps Felix back to reality and he quickly sits up, holding Minho's face in his hands while looking at him in panic.

This is definitely not a dream.

The older bites his bottom lip as more tears run down his cheeks. Felix only stares at him, confused as to what he should do.

"I'm sorry."

He mumbles through gritted teeth with his eyes closed.

"I'm so sorry."

Felix shakes his head quickly, pulling the older closer to himself. The older wraps one arm around the other boy, sobbing into his dressed shoulder, still muttering his apologies through broken sobs.

"No, there's nothing you should be sorry for."

Minho shakes his head slightly, pulling back to look into Felix's brown eyes again. He wipes his eyes with the back of his sleeve-covered hand before opening his mouth to talk.

"I ruined it Lix, I ruined us, what am I thinking?!"

He says, voice getting louder and louder as he continues.

"I'm sorry Felix, I just, I was so confused and then you didn't pull back and I couldn't help it, I'm sorry."

Felix keeps shaking his head, wrapping his arms around Minho's shoulders as he sits up, making Minho do the same. The older covers his face with his hands, broken sobs leaving his throat.

"I just, I'm sorry if this is too much, but, I like you Felix, I have for a while and I just, I think I fucked up because you did everything for me and were such a supportive friend that I just, couldn't not like you."

He tells the younger shakily and Felix's heart skips a beat. Minho, likes him? The way he does? He honestly doesn't know how to feel, happy? Sad? Excited?

He knows he should help Minho, he knows the older all too well to not know that when Minho is crying he'll eventually fall asleep. And he needs to talk to him, he needs to know more.

"Hyung. You didn't. I-I kissed you first. I should be the one saying sorry but-"

"I know, I just, I don't know."

Minho says, his voice and body calming down. He looks back at the blond and his big warm eyes, his heart fluttering at the sight. He also takes in his facial expression, the way he doesn't look disgusted or weirded out, he actually looks a little happy.

"You're, really pretty."

Minho states, watching for a change in Felix's expression. The younger blushes a deep shade of red and smiles, leaning closer to press his forehead against Minho's. The older looks at him with wide eyes.

"You're prettier."

He whispers, moving his head so he can press his lips against Minho's again. The older watches as Felix pulls back and smiles a little bit before it clicks.

"Does that mean you...."

"Yes, yes it does, now stop crying, I don't like it when you cry, and you know that."

Felix pouts, making Minho chuckle. The older nods, pulling the younger closer and resting his head in the crook of his neck while wrapping his arms around the blonde's tiny waist.

He breaths in slowly, laughing while breathing out. Felix brings his hands up to rub the other boy's back, kissing where his lips can reach on the other's head.

"So," Felix starts again, eyes traveling around Minho's figure. "What about the dinner?"

Minho laughs, pulling back and smiling at Felix, his hands still resting on his narrow waist. He nods, hair falling into his eyes.

"I would love that."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)  
I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
